Serge
by Akayuki Ai
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, pemuda dengan tampilan perlente. Dalam sekali pandang pasti akan mengira bahwa dia eksekutif muda atau semacamnya. Benarkah?


Udara dingin membuatku merapatkan jaket kebesaran yang kupakai. Gemuruh langit pertanda hujan akan turun, malam yang semakin larut dan sendirian adalah gabungan pas untuk membuatku merasa ingin menangis. Kulirik jalanan sekitar yang semakin lama semakin sepi dan gelap. Menakutkan, terasa seperti banyak mata jahat yang mengawasi ku. Berkali kali aku meyakinkan diri bahwa semua akan baik-saja.

"Kakak..." tak tau sudah berapa banyak panggilan itu kusebut sejak dia meninggalkanku dan berkata akan kembali. Tak terhitung pula aku menatap ujung jalan gelap, berharap mobil yang kakak pakai kembali kemari.

"Sialan!" samar samar umpatan yang disusul benda kaca pecah dan tawa beberapa orang terdengar olehku. Kuberanikan untuk menengok sumber suara di kejauhan sana.

Segerombolan orang dewasa yang tengah berjalan sempoyongan dengan botol ditangan. Ini yang kutakutkan, sebab kakak pernah memberi tahu bahwa orang seperti itu tengah mabuk dan akan melakukan hal-hal yang jahat. Walaupun laki-laki tapi aku hanyalah anak berumur tujuh tahun yang takut dilukai dan tak dapat melakukan apapun selain lari. Aku ingin segera pergi dari sini, tapi jika aku berpindah kakak akan kebingungan mencariku.

Kuremas kuat-kuat jaket milik kakak, berdoa dalam hati agar mereka mengabaikanku dan semoga kakak segera kembali seperti perkataannya.

"Kakak... aku takut."

 **.**

 **.**

 **_Prolog_**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **AU, OOC.**

 **.**

 **.**

Secercah cahaya perlahan tertangkap sempurna, memperjelas bentuk-bentuk yang sebelumnya samar. Warna putih dari tempat itu memenuhi pengelihatanku. Sejak kapan tempat gelapku menjadi seterang ini? Sejak kapan bau busuk sampah menjadi seperti obat? Sejak kapan tempatku berbaring menjadi empuk?

"Ah syukurlah kau sudah sadar dik."

Suara laki-laki yang datang tiba-tiba berhasil menyadarkanku dari kelinglungan. Kakak berpakaian seragam perawat itu mendekat dan memeriksa beberapa hal yang aku tak mengerti. Aku terlambat menyadari bahwa tempat ini adalah rumah sakit atau sejenisnya saat kakak perawat itu selesai memeriksaku. Aku ingin bertanya mengapa dan siapa yang membawaku kemari, namun kakak itu mendahuluiku.

"Biasanya pamanmu akan menjenguk sepuluh menit lagi, jangan khawatir ok."

Pemberitahuan yang ditutup dengan senyum itu kembali membuatku kebingungan. Sampai kakak itu pergi, aku tak bisa menyampaikan kebingunganku.

Paman? Paman siapa? Aku dan kakak hidup sebatang kara, tak satupun memiliki sanak saudara. Aku pastikan kebenarannya sebab sejak aku kecil tak ada yang mengunjungi kami dan mengaku sebagai saudara.

Suara kenop pintu yang diputar membuatku teralihkan dari keherananku, menunggu siapa orang yang ada dibalik pintu itu. Seorang paman dengan setelan rapi dan sepatu mengkilap, berambut hitam panjang nan lurus mengingatkanku pada iklan shampoo. Mata berwarna ungu pucat yang menatapku dan gurat senyum di bibir membuatnya terlihat ramah.

"Halo nak, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Terasa lebih baik?"

Aku mengangguk kecil padanya yang telah mengambil posisi duduk berhadapan denganku di ujung ranjang. "Paman siapa? Apa paman yang membawaku kemari?"

Paman itu tersenyum. "Benar, panasmu sangat tinggi, itu menghawatirkan."

Benar juga, terakhir yang kurasakan adalah dinginnya angin malam tak memberi belas kasih pada panasnya badan dan rasa sakit di kepalaku. Hangatnya jaket dan alas kardus terasa tak membantu. Rasa lapar pun semakin menjadi sebab seharian itu tak ada secuil makanan pun yang kukecap. Aku tak lagi memiliki snack untuk sekedar mengganjal. Uang pemberian yang tadinya kupikir akan cukup sampai kakak kembali beberapa hari lagi telah diambil orang-orang jahat, padahal susah payah aku menahan diri untuk tak memakainya lebih dulu. Singkatnya aku menjadi gelandangan hanya dalam beberapa hari.

"Terimakasih, paman baik sekali, maaf telah merepotkan."

"Sama sekali tidak merepotkan, " balasnya ramah. "Omong-omong, aku belum tau namamu," ujarnya kemudian.

"Sasuke."

"Hanya Sasuke?"

Aku mengangguk sedangkan dahi paman itu mengkerut, sepertinya beliau heran. Jangan tanya mengapa tak ada nama marga seperti Matsumoto, Nakamura atau lainnya, sebab aku sendiri pun tidak tahu. Sejak aku bisa bicara, aku akan menjawab 'Sasuke' setiap ditanya nama, sebagaimana yang kakak lakukan saat memberitahukan namaku.

"Hm... Sasuke ya, sepertinya kau bukan berasal dari kota ini."

Aku mengangguk. Tentu itu bisa diketahui dari dialek yang kupakai.

"Paman akan mengantarmu pulang setelah sembuh benar, nanti beritahu alamat rumahmu ok?"

Pulang? Aku tak tau kemana aku harus pulang. Tak tau dimana tempat dimana kata rumah sepatutnya kusematkan. Apa artinya pulang jika satu-satunya keluarga yang ku punya tidak ada. Tak lagi ada untuk selalu ku tunggu kepulangannya dari pekerjaan di luar kota yang begitu lama.

Aku sempat berfikir bahwa mungkin kakak ada pekerjaan yang begitu mendadak, pekerjaan mendadak yang membuat ia belum sempat kembali menjemput. Mungkin kakak lupa dimana aku diturunkan, mungkin... Tapi segala pemikiran kacau ku berakhir pada satu kesimpulan – aku mungkin di buang. Tapi aku tak bisa menerima kesimpulan ku sendiri. Kakak tak mungkin melakukan itu, tak mungkin... iya kan?

"Nak?"

Tersadar dari pemikiran ku lalu ku jawab pertanyaan yang sempat terabaikan. "Terimakasih paman, tapi aku tak bisa pulang kemanapun tanpa kakak."

"Kalau begitu dimana kakakmu?"

Akhirnya pertanyaan beliau menuntunku untuk menjelaskan tentang hari dimana kakak tergesa-gesa membawaku pergi dari tempat aku dibesarkan. Ku jelaskan mengapa aku diturunkan dan berakhir menjadi gelandangan. Ku ceritakan mengapa aku tak berpindah dari tempat itu karena begitu yakin kakak akan kembali.

Sampai pada akhir ceritaku, beliau mengusap-usap kepala dan menatapku iba. Tatapannya membuatku kembali berfikir bahwa aku... aku benar-benar dibuang. Kesimpulan yang selalu kusangkal, perlahan otakku mulai membenarkan. Keyakinanku pada kakak mulai rapuh. Sejak hari dimana aku ditinggalkan pada akhirnya air mata ku menetes hari ini. Sial, aku tak ingin cengeng seperti ini apalagi di depan orang asing.

"Kalau begitu pulanglah ke rumah paman."

Aku mengangkat kepala, menatap bingung meminta kejelasan lebih lanjut.

"Tinggal di rumah paman sampai kakakmu datang."

"Tapi..."

"Kau masih ingin tinggal di jalanan?" potongnya.

Tentu saja tidak, hanya orang bodoh yang lebih memilih tinggal di jalanan daripada rumah yang layak. Tapi aku bisa ditempatkan di yayasan penampungan anak terlantar bukan? Setidaknya dengan begitu aku tak merepotkan paman ini lagi.

"Ikut saja, paman bisa membantu mencari kakakmu jika mau."

Aku mengangguk kecil menyetujui ajakannya. Aku bersyukur ditolong oleh nya.

"Terimakasih paman... eng... "

Paman itu menyambung ucapanku dengan sebuah nama yang tak bisa ku sebut sebab belum mengetahuinya. "Hizashi."

Terimakasih atas kebaikan yang telah paman beri, aku akan membalas budi baikmu ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N**

 **Kembali dengan author yang suka ngegantungin ending fanficnya \\('0')/ /dilempar.**

 **Fanfic ini dibuat karena ingin coba coba keluar dari zona nyaman tumpukan OS /semoga ga ngadat di tengah jalan, hoho. Jadi prolog ini masih dalam tahap percobaan(?).**

 **Dan... terimakasih banyak buat TheFourtySeventh karena udah nyumbang idenya dengan percuma tanpa dikasih bonus /hah?**

 **Ok, see you next chap~**


End file.
